The New Boy: A Yogscast Tekkit Story
by Sapling Pawz
Summary: When Riley Brody washes up on the Yogscast's TekkitTopia he offers help to everyone, although he's not the best at well...anything...he's just trying to help (This story is, sigh, when I was a kid I always promised myself I would write a story about that one Spongebob episode where his cousin Stanley comes? Yeah that one lol)


**The new boy**

**Author's Note: **

**_Hey guys! This is a little story about the Yogscast Tekkit, a boy shows up out of nowhere and starts causing slight trouble in the world...but he's just trying to help! _**

**_PS. I got this idea from Spongebob lol when Spongebob's cousin Stanley comes and he's bad at everything? _**

**You: "Oh Yeah!" **

**_Yeah, that one _**

**_This story has a little bit of reference to FarCry 3 btw _**

**Enjoy! The usual couples, Zoethian and I'm gonna put Xephmadia and Ninty (Nilesy and Minty) together for a change :) Sjips of course...even if they don't show it to the new boy **

**Sapling Pawz **

* * *

"Unghh" groaned as I sat up from the sand below me

I HATE SAND!

I mutter a bit of cursing before dusting the sand off of my skinny jeans and blue and grey striped t-shirt with my finger-less navy blue gloves.

"Don't. Move"

_Of course _

I put my hands up as I feel an arrow pointing at my head

"Who are you?" the female voice questions

Perhaps I can tackle her to the ground? I'm usually a nice and gentle guy but I mean I don't know this girl! She could be crazy!

I crouch to the floor and use my right leg to trip her, she falls to the ground and I pin her down; shaking the sand out of my dark brown hair (okay so basically he's doing that tackle thing like the black widow does in the avengers HA!)

"Who are _you?_" I question whilst kicking the bow away

The blonde girl has goggles perched on her head and is wearing grey jogging leggings and a blue jogging shirt, her blue eyes narrow at me

"Lomadia" she mutters "This is my island"

I sigh, I feel bad now for the pretty girl so I get up and offer her a hand. She takes my hand and picks up her bow, she puts on her back and dusts herself off

"I didn't mean to threaten you with my bow" she says innocently "I thought that someone sent you, what's your name? Your not from around here" she says examining me

"I-I'm..." Oh my God what's my name?! I must have really hurt my head...name, name, name I search my head while the girl looks at me puzzled

"Riley!" I almost yell out "My name's Riley"

"Riley...?" she says asking for a last name

Last name?! I could hardly remember my FIRST name! Riley...Riley...

"Brody!" I almost yell again as she raises her eyebrows "My name is Riley Brody"

"Well Riley Brody, welcome to owl island!" she beams proudly gesturing to her island, I see several model-owls perched on the huge jungle-trees

"Lom?!" a male voice calls out from the jungle "Who are you talking too?"

"Nilesy! Come meet Riley!"

Apparently-Nilesy stumbles out of the jungle, he has square glasses and shortish black hair, he has on a buttoned-up beige shirt with a light green and dark green striped tie. Although we're on a beach he also has on brown dress-pants a black dress-shoes

"Hello!" Nilesy says kindly with his hand outstretched to shake my own, I shake his hand awkwardly "I'm Nilesy of Nilesy's pool shop!"

Lomadia sighs "Niles, no one knows about your shop except for me, Zoey, Rythian and Ravs"

"And Tee!" Nilesy defensively announces

"There's more people?" I ask "Do they live on this island also?"

Nilesy shakes his head "Rythian, Zoey and Teep live at Blackrock castle, Ravs lives at his bar"

Okay, so this place is a lot stranger than I had though

"Teep?" I question

"He's a mute dinosaur" Lomadia answers

"Is there anymore people on this...world?"

Hannah and Nilesy both nod

"Okay so there's Sips co, our friends Sips and Sjin produce dirt"

"-And they're together, so cute!" Lomadia beams

"There's Minty, my girl friend, at her bar called the Crooked Creeper, not too far from Sips co"

"There's Honeydew inc, my boyfriend Xephos and his best friend Honeydew work and live there; and my best friend Lalna also works there but he lives in a wizard-tower fortress thing"

"And finally there's The Little Woods with Inthelittlewood and SoTotallyToby"

Something suddenly strikes me, "Wait...if you two are both in relationships then why don't you live with your boy and girl friends?"

They both brighten and shrug

"We were the last ones to join TekkitTopia, so we just decided to set up here!" Lomadia says

"TekkitTopia? Does that mean your like...TekkitTopians?"

"I guess you can say that" Nilesy agrees

"Well...thanks for uh...telling me stuff" I say to the pair "Thanks for not killing me also!" I tell Lomadia as she slightly chuckles "I'd better be off then, I turn in a different direction when Lomadia's hand on my shoulder stops me "Wait! Let us give you some supplies at least!"

A few minutes later I'm on my way, I place down a boat and Nilesy calls out "Be sure to come visit us again!"

"Of course I will! Thank you!" I call back as they wave.

It's time for a new adventure!

* * *

I. AM. LOST

Where am I? I have a bed, a stack of torches, a set of equipped diamond armor and all the necessary tools to go with it, and a stack of cooked steak...and of course, I now discover I have a map.

Okay, so there's six different destinations I could go to:

Lalna's Castle

Honeydew inc

Sips co

The Crooked Caber

The Crooked Creeper

or Blackrock Castle

Blackrock Castle is the closest place to go, and it sounds pretty cool. A dinosaur, a mushroom girl and a powerful mage

I'll take my chances

* * *

I arrive at Blackrock, the castle is awesome! There's a farm and two iron-golems outside in obsidian cages, perhaps the wizard is using them for tests? Who knows. I reach the door and knock on it politely. Before I know it a red-head swings it open.

I'm assuming the girl is Zoey. Zoey has bright red hair that's messily tied up in a high ponytail with grey goggles with golden lenses propped on top of her head, she also has purple war paint on her left cheek that compliment her bright blue eyes. She's wearing a grey-strapless top that cuts off just above her stomach, she also has on brown shorts and a black jacket with grey strappy-boots (HA! Boots with lots of straps on them)

She's actually quite pretty

"Hi!" she squeaks shaking her red curly hair

"Oh um...hey" I say rubbing the back of my head with my hand

"Zoey?! Who are you talking too?" I hear a man's voice call out, he has a Swedish accent, he appears out of nowhere by the girl's side, putting a protective arm across her. He teleports almost like an enderman, and I swear that I see specks of purple dust fly off him as he appears.

"Who are you?!" Rythian, I'm guessing, questions whilst pointing a red-matter katar at me...wait...how do I know what that is?

I immediately stick up my hands "Riley! Riley Brody! Lomadia and Nilesy sent me!"

Zoey's face turns from welcome-ness (now a word) to tenderness, using her hand, she slowly lowers Rythian's arm

"Aww Rythian! He's just a kid"

"I'm not a kid! I'm sixteen years old!" I object but this just makes the mushroom girl's grin widen

"Why did Lomadia and Nilesy send you?" the wizard asks, his voice and expression now slightly softer

"They said I should explore the rest of TekkitTopia and get to know everyone, Blackrock castle was the closest so I came here" I slightly blush as Zoey grabs my hand and yanks me inside

"Well come on then silly! Welcome to our castle!" I see Rythian glare at me as Zoey lets go of my hand

* * *

"And this is the magic room! And this is the library and this is the guest room! And-"

Rythian interrupts the mushroom girl whilst gesturing to the largest room with a double bed

"-This is Zoey and I's room, we share it, we both sleep in that bed" he points to make it clear as Zoey slightly blushes

"Do you think I like Zoey?" I ask innocently while the mage and mushroom-girl raise their eyebrows and my straightforward-ness

"Well uh..." the mage shrugged looking intimidated at my wittiness

"You two look good together, so I thought that I shouldn't interrupt" I say slightly nudging a now red mage on the arm

* * *

"Do you guys need any help around here?" I asked as the tour finished

"Um, you could harvest everything from the farm!" Zoey squeaked while Rythian smiled "I'm gonna go check on Daisy, Sally and Nilesy Jr." and with that she skipped away

"Who's that?" I asked the mage with curiosity, Lomadia and Nilesy never said anything about these people

"They're her...mooshrooms... just, listen, apparently her and I have a baby together called baby Jim-"

"Oh congrats man!" I half shriek while patting his shoulder

"-No, it's not a real baby, It's a _volcano, _you remember Nilesy? She makes him _babysit _the volcano, she also talks to mushrooms and she thinks theirs a mushroom king called Barry and...well, let's just say she's a little crazy"

"Why don't you tell her they're not REAL" I say now thinking Zoey's slightly insane

"Well... she's _my _kinda crazy" he smirks "I have to go work on a project in the magic room, I'll see you later!"

* * *

I thought my family and friends were crazy, my brother- my brother...what was his name? J-Jay? J-Joey?

...Jason, Jason Brody; he was crazy.

Where is Jason now?

And Grant

And Daisy

And Liza

And Oliver

And Keith?

But I could tell these people were just as crazy as my family and friends were.

Sometimes I hear voices in my head, saying things like:

_"You are powerful on your own!" _

_"She saved me, she saved all of us!" _

or the most terrifying to me:

_"Did I ever tell you, the definition, of insanity?"_

I mean seriously,

Define Insanity?

* * *

**Authors closing note: **

_**AHHH! So much FarCry 3 references overload! **_

_**"BOOM!" **_

**~Sapling Pawz**


End file.
